


Muted

by Galesz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muted Jim, Not Again, Sneezing plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How come all the plants want to sneeze only on Jim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first writing and its not on my native language, so if you find anything that's not interpretable or just not correct in tense, tell me and I will correct it.
> 
> Sorry beforehand, I tried my best to write something nice. Have a good reading.

Jim Tiberius Kirk finally made a decision: He will confess his love to his First Officer. They were one year into the five year mission and after the departure Spock and Uhura separated so this was his chance. As Bones said, they danced around each other for some time and neither of them wanted to make the next step.

They were standing on the transporter room and Jim unlikely to himself fidgeted and glanced at Spock. The team was assigned to take examples from the flora and all that, Jim stopped listening after Spock opened his mouth and he could only concentrate on those marvelous lips.

„Captain!” Scotty said and from the tone it seemed not for the first time.

„Ah…Yes?”asked Jim lamely. The away team in the transporter room looked at him strangely. „Of course, sorry. We are ready. Energize, Mr. Scott”

The landing party reappeared on the planet, which seemed to be nothing but a big meadow with flowers everywhere. It was quite romantic, really.

„Are you alright, Captain? You seem distracted.” said Spock from behind him.

„Yes, it just…” come on Jim, say it, its the perfect time. „…there is something I want to tell you.”

„I am listening.” Spock replied and there was warmth in his eyes.

„I…It’s…I will tell you when we got back.” Jim you idiot. He really wanted to tell him but his heart wanted to explode and maybe a mission wasn’t the best time

„As you wish, Captain.” Did Spock just looked disappointed? „I too, want to discuss something of importance with you.”

They looked at each other for a time, when it was interrupted by an eager ensign.

„Commander, look at this flower’s readings.” she was blushing while showing Spock what she found.

„Fascinating.”

„Yeah, right.” murmured Jim and the two looked at him. Oops, maybe that was too loud. „I will be there if you need me. Commander, Ensign.” and with that he walked away leaving behind a confused looking ensign and a … well, an always composed Spock.

Jim always made and idiot out of himself before Spock and today was no exception. As he walked around the crew members he sometimes asked them if they find anything, but after some time he realized they just wanted some calm time with their plants. Nerds.

But that was one of the thousand thing he adored in his XO and his crew. He slowly walked away from everone else and spotted a cute looking blue flower. Is was in full bloom and had lovely yellow spots on them. Like Spock and him. Blue and yellow.

He sighed. Feeling down shouldn’t be in his personality, seriously.

„Hey, little one.” said Jim and for his biggest shock the flower turned his way. „That’s awesome, I will show you to…” as he looked back at Spock, he still talked with that pretty botanist ensign. „Whatever, he won’t come here.” the flower tipped its head a bit. Nowadays everytime he opened his big mouth – as Bones said – he always said something really stupid. Even his jokes were lame as Uhura bluntly said it him. How should he confess when he couldn’t say anything important.„It would be better if I just shut up until I say Spock what I feel.”

He didn’t realize what happened before him until a shout came from behind him.

„Captain!” came a shout and he looked as Spock run towards him. „The plant.”Jim looked at him and then at the flower which seemed bigger than before and sneezed at him. After that everything went black.

oOo

The next time he opened his eyes, he was in medbay with Bones running his tricorder on him like a crazy man.

„Welcome back, sleeping beauty. I hope your sleep was good because I can’t find anything wrong with you.” said Bones grumpily. Jim sat up and yawned a big.

„…” Bones. Jim opened his mouth but nothing came out and a panic tried to set in. What the… He tried again, but still nothing. His friend stared at him gaping.

„What’s wrong?” he asked

Stupid question! I can’t talk Bones. The blond experimented, but nothing happened so he ripped the communicator from his pocket and typed in all of his problems right now.

„Wow, calm down. I will check you again.” he said and did what he had to. „I can’t find anything off. Does your throat hurts?”

Jim shook his head and then tipped it a bit. Can you do anything?

„Your hobgoblin examines the samples they took from the planet otherwise I don’t know if its temporary or permanent.” Jim crossed his arms. „I am sorry, kid.”

Jim stared at him and then typed on his communicator again. >Does Spock know?Do not tell him.Just come up with something, please. I will buy you the best bourbon on the next starbase.oOo

Jim’s door slid shut and he just stood in his quarters like a lost kid. He wanted to tell Spock he loved him, but without a voice it was impossible. He practiced in front of a mirror, the perfect sentences, but it still would not work if he couldn’t say anything. So writing down is lame and touching Spock was out of the question because if he got rejected it would be more awkward after.

Maybe Spock can read from his lips…it would be hilarious but not romantic at all. He wanted to slam his head into his table but his door chimed and he panicked. Shit shit shitshitshit…Spock is here.

He wanted to say to “enter” but his voice left him again so he just went to the door and opened the door for Spock.

“Captain” Spock said, but when no answer came, he looked at Jim who avoided his eyes completely. “You wanted to tell me something.” Jim just sit down in his chair at his desk and motioned for Spock to do the same. It wasn’t anything unnatural they always played chess this way, the only thing that was unnerving was the silence. He usually would have made some smart ass comment by now about the mission, but the longer stillness stretched the weirder it was.

Spock seemed confused for the first time. “There was something I too wanted to confess to you, Jim.” when Spock used his name which was a rarity, then it was serious. “We have been friends for a time and I think my regard for you runs deeper than mere friendship.” Jim now looked at him. Spock cheeks was tainted green and there was a vulnerability in his eyes. The blond felt warm and smiled at his first officer, he already opened his mouth to answer but remembered that he lack the voice to do so. 

He must have waited too much because Spock’s face become blank.

“Captain if my regard is not reciprocated, then…” Jim for the first time in his life did not know what to do. He blocked down and watched as Spock stood and made his way to the door.

“I love you too” Jim said and paused. Spock stopped and looked back at him.

“What did you say?” Spock asked but the blond was sure the Vulcan heard it.

“I said, I love you.” Jim said again.

“Why didn’t you said it sooner?” Spock seemed a bit suspicious.

“I couldn’t speak. The plant sneezed at me and I didn’t wanted to tell you, because you are always seems pissed when something like this happens and I wanted to tell you that even then I love you and…” he stopped speaking when Spock kissed him. How did he get so close? “Spock, I…”

“Cease speaking.” Spock stopped kissing him and Vulcan kissed him while whispering in his ear.

“Okay, fine, all right.” said Jim and laughed as Spock almost – only almost rolled his eyes at him.


End file.
